1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a method for executing a function of an application on a terminal, and more particularly, to a method for executing a function of an application on terminal by using a communication address of a Host AP.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sharing data or applications between terminals has increased with technological developments in electronics, communication, and computers. However, for functions performed in a first terminal and a second terminal to be compatible and communication between them occur, a communication protocol needs to be installed in the first and second terminals. Alternatively, the existence of a communication protocol in the first and second terminal should be verified before the functions are performed. Also, if compatibility problems occur, such as transmission problems due to the communication protocol, sharing data or applications between the first and second terminals may become difficult.